The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for lifting trusses and more particularly to an improved method and apparatus using an elongated shaft having a hook at one end for receiving a truss beam and means at the other end for opening and closing the hook for respectively receiving and holding a truss beam.
The customary method for placing truss beams in position during the construction of houses and the like involves placing the trusses in an inverted position on a pair of spaced apart walls. After the trusses are in place, each is rotated so that its apex points upwardly. This is normally done with the use of a long 2.times.4 piece of lumber notched at one end for engaging a portion of the truss for lifting and rotating the same into place. The notched 2.times.4 can easily slip and when this happens, the truss is released to fall upon the carpenter handling the 2.times.4. Serious bodily injury often results.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method for lifting a truss.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus and method wherein a beam of the truss is securely engaged within a hook at one end of an elongated shaft which includes means for closing and opening the hook.
Another object is to provide such an apparatus and method wherein means are provided at the handle end of the shaft for closing and opening the hook at the opposite end of the shaft.
Another object is to provide such a method and apparatus including means for releasably locking the hook in a closed condition to prevent withdrawal of the truss beam being lifted.
Finally, another object is to provide such an apparatus which is economical to manufacture, simple and rugged in construction and efficient in operation.